Spider-Man: Fugitive
Spider-Man: Fugitive is an action adventure game created by Zman700's Arkham Studios for PC and Xbox One. It is based upon the Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man and is the first game in Zman700's Earth-299999. Its release date is currently unknown. Story Setting The story is an original concept, where it sees the Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) elected as the mayor of New York City. Fisk proposes that all of the supervillains will be placed into a maximum security prison near the city and anyone who opposes him will end up thrown in the prison. Spider-Man, however, becomes Fisk's number one public enemy and has to evade a task force created by Fisk. Characters Spider-Man: Fugitive features an large cast of Spider-Man characters. Peter Parker (Josh Keaton), leads a double life as a photographer for the Daily Bugle and a fugitive as Spider-Man. The main antagonist, the Green Goblin (John Noble), is the main riot leader in the upgraded Ravencroft Institute Prison and one of the many villains Spider-Man encounters. Wilson Fisk (Richard Epcar), is the secondary antagonist, being the head of the Task Force and mayor of New York City. The Punisher (Norman Reedus) is a deuteragonist,, being the main operations leader of the Task Force and also an occasional ally towards Spider-Man in some missions. Other allies includes Mary Jane Watson (Tara Strong), Peter Parker's love interest, Harry Osborn (Matt Lanter), one of the protestors against Fisk's actions, May Parker (Adrienne Barbeau), who gives Peter advice for his future. Other allies includes J. Jonah Jameson (J.K. Simmons), Betty Brant (Misty Lee), Robbie Robinson (Dave Fennoy), Jean DeWolff (Kimberly Brooks), Felicia Hardy (Grey DeLisle) and Ashley Kafka (Tasia Valenza). Other villains in the game includes Electro (Crispin Freeman), the Vulture (the Adrian Toomes version, Robert Englund), Kraven the Hunter (J.B. Blanc), Doctor Octopus (Tom Kane), Carnage (Danny Jacobs), Venom (Fred Tatasciore) and Beetle (also voiced by Josh Keaton). Cameos in the game includes Wolverine (Steven Blum) and Tony Stark (Adrian Pasdar). Gameplay Players controls Spider-Man and Peter Parker, in a large open world recreation of Manhattan. The games combat mechanics are similar to Rocksteady's Arkham series, but with a few improvements to the system, such as more fast paced special abilities and takedowns. Along with the combat, there are more unique predator challenges, where Spider-Man can take down enemies silently with unique abilities. The game also has a more unique and living environment, with more buildings being explorable and the citizens reacting to Spider-Man and Peter's actions in different ways. When playing as Peter, the player can visit buildings as a photographer and occasionally have a journalist as a companion. For the hub, Peter can access labs at either May Parker's household or his apartment. After completion of the game, the player can switch between Spider-Man and Black Cat, who has a side mission that involves The Punisher tracking her down after the events of the game. 100% completion can unlock the Goblin Mode, which makes Green Goblin a playable character in the challenge maps. Unlockable Costumes The following alternative costumes can be unlocked for Spider-Man, Black Cat and Green Goblin Category:Video Games Category:Earth-299999 Category:Spider-Man